Please Forgive Me
by Milou
Summary: It's my first fanfic I ever wrote so please be nice... Gabrielle needs some answers after the events of MOTHERHOOD so she goes on Olympus to find them and learns more than she wanted.
1. First Part

Please Forgive Me By Marilou This story takes place sometime after "Motherhood" Feedback: milouxenahotmail.com  
  
Chapter One Xena, Gabrielle and Eve were walking into the woods with the silence as their companion. None of them were saying anything. They were all thinking and remembering all of what happened on Mt. Olympus. Strangely, Gabrielle didn't remember a single thing. Well, she just remembers emotions. She missed Joxer, she felt guilty for the death of Hope and for trying to kill Eve.... But the strongest one was a big impression of Love. Like somebody has giving her Love. It was warm and it comforted her. Xena, with worry in her eyes, was looking at Gabrielle. She knew Gabrielle didn't remember what happened but didn't want to make her suffer by telling it to her. Xena wanted to go back to Amphipolis to show her village to her daughter. Strangely, Gabrielle decided to go on her own way. She wanted to be alone. Xena agreed and they went their separate ways after having hugged tenderly.  
  
Gabrielle didn't head for her village as Xena thought. She wanted, she needed to go back on Olympus. She needed answers. And Xena wouldn't give them to her. All that Gabrielle remembered was that she tried to kill Eve and how it was painful when Xena's chakram hurt her. The pain! Thats all she remembered, the incredible pain and anger. What could have possibly led her to do such a thing? How could she ever thought of killing Eve? She was like her own daughter. "What is it with me and killing daughters??" She asked herself in a sarcastic way. She felt suddenly really tired. "I'm not in a hurry, I can take time to rest," she thought as she lay down and fell asleep....She didn't heard the familiar laugh.........  
  
When she awoke, she was not on the ground anymore. She was in a bed, and a very comfortable one. "How did I get here? And where is this here??" She got up and looked for someone. This place was wonderful and she felt like she has been here before. Was she on...Mt Olympus? ? But where are the gods? Did Xena kill them all? Artemis, Aphrodite, and even Ares??? That can't be...the silence was driving her crazy.  
  
"Hello? Is there someone here? Where am I and why?"  
  
"Hi, little one!"  
  
"DITE ! ! !" Gabrielle was so happy to see Aphrodite that she hugged her strongly.  
  
"Hey be careful sweet thing, you will ruin my nails."  
  
"I was afraid that you were dead.."  
  
"If I was... who would have brought you here?"  
  
"You did ? Are you the only god alive Dite ?"  
  
"Unfortunately I am the only immortal still on Olympus...."  
  
"So all your family is dead? ?"  
  
"Nope! I have a brother who is still alive! !"  
  
"Yeah Hercules I should have guessed, but I'm talking about real gods ! !"  
  
"Come with me sweety and you'll see."  
  
Gabrielle followed Aphrodite down the hall to a somber bedroom. Aphrodite opened the door and let Gabrielle in. After a clear laugh she disappeared saying "Love business." Gabrielle was nervous, she didn't know what to expect. Who was in there? She was kinda afraid to find an enemy will go after Xena and Eve once again. She could tell it was a man. "Very bright Gabrielle, Dite already told you that" He was sleeping and having nightmares....As she approached, she was starting to recognize the man. Is it? Can it be? Her heart started beating faster when she finally recognized Ares, God of War, lying on this bed. She touched his forehead and realized he had a high fever. How can gods be sick? But the healer in Gabrielle was stronger then the bard so she went for some water to cool the fever down. Ares was really sick. He was delirious in his sleep. Gabrielle felt sorry for him and wondered how he arrived at this situation. She held his hand to calm him down. That seemed to work. She tried to tell stories of his glory to give him reasons to wake up. Maybe he will be able to tell her what happened to him and, most important, to her.  
  
In his sleep, Ares was calling for someone. Gabrielle could not say whom exactly but she hardly suspects it was Xena. The thought of it was like a stab in her heart. "What is that ? Am I jealous?" Hopefully the fever was gone now and Ares started to sleep peacefully. She heard him talking again. She came closer to him to know whom he was talking about. Beth ! that's what he said, Beth !! who was she ? he really seemed to care about that girl. She felt hurt once again. "Am I falling in love with Ares ?" suddenly, Ares opened his eyes and stare at Gabrielle with a gentle smile.  
  
"Are you a dream or an angel ?"  
  
"Ares ! I'm Gabrielle. You were sick. I healed you."  
  
"I see you felt like you owed me something after I saved your life... That's the only reason you are here. Thank you..."  
  
Gabrielle could see anger building in Aress eyes. She didn't understand why and neither what he was talking about.  
  
"You saved my life ? When did you ? Hey are you aware of anything about my sudden heal after the twilight ?"  
  
"The twilight ! Don't ever say that word in front of me again ! ! ! It cost me everything ! ! ! You hear it, EVERYTHING ! ! I've got nothing left...except Aphrodite..."  
  
"Ares... I....I'm sorry for your family...But you're still the god of war...."  
  
"Yeah right ! You didn't get anything did you ? I told you I lost everything.. I gave up my immortality..."  
  
"You ! How could you do such a thing ? ? Oh ! I see you did this to save Xena from Athena right ?"  
  
"You are foolish Gabrielle ! You still see me as an evil...I did this to save you and Eve."  
  
"What ? And why did you do such a thing ? You only do things for your own advantage..."  
  
"Well.....Believe it or not....I don't really know. It feels right and I cannot let you die...You HAVE to stay alive..."  
  
Gabrielle was speechless. Ares seemed so sure and proud by the fact that she had to stay alive..  
  
"Gabrielle..... I don't want to lose you.... I....mean.......I...."  
  
Gabrielle was dying to know what he was about to say.....  
  
"Hum ! Hum ! Am I interrupting something ?" Aphrodite asked with delight.  
  
"No ! Of course, Ares is healed now. But, can you tell me something Dite? Did Ares really loose his immortality ?" Ares groaned as he sat up and left the room...  
  
"See ? She will never trust me ! ! I'm out of here ! ! ! !"  
  
Aphrodite bit her upper lips......  
  
"Gabby, be nice to Ares he is dealing with a lot...He lost almost everything and being mortal is really hard for him. And don't forget he lost everything because he saved you !"  
  
"That's what I don't get ! Why did he save me ? To get to Xena ? I'd hardly believe that I suspect here is a lot more to the story .. Tell me Aphrodite please ! You wont ? Then I have nothing to do here anymore..."  
  
"Gabrielle ! Wait ! I'll tell you Ares' secret. But promise me you won't tell him ok ?"  
  
"Alright I promise ! Tell me first, who is Beth ?"  
  
"THAT I can't tell you Gabrielle.. How did you heard of her ?"  
  
"Ares was talking in his sleep...He seems to care a lot for her...."  
  
"He would give his life to save her..." Once again, Gabrielle felt jealous.. Aphrodite laughed.. "Why are you jealous Gabrielle ? Are you having feelings for my brother? Don't be jealous of Beth sweety. Ask Ares about her and if he's ready he'll tell you his story. I think you are the only one that he can trust."  
  
"Why me ? Why am I so important right now ? Why would he gave up everything for me instead of Xena ? ?  
  
Aphrodite looked surprised..."You haven't guess yet ? ? But Gabrielle, it's obvious ! Ares is completely in love with you !"  
  
"Enough sis ! ! ! ! ! !" "Oops ! I'm out of here ! ! See ya little one ! ! !"  
  
Gabrielle was alone, again, with Ares. He sighed loudly.  
  
"Okay you wanna know about Beth ? I'll take you to her. But don't be mad at me. You're about to be shocked....."  
  
He grabbed her and kissed her as they disappeared.  
  
"What was that kiss for?"  
  
"I...I couldn't stop myself...sorry...."  
  
"Don't be sorry , she says with a delicious smile, I liked it pretty much.... Besides I thought you didn't have your powers anymore.. How did we get here?"  
  
"I still have some of my powers...But as a mortal...."  
  
"Hey ! Isn't this an amazon camp ? ?"  
  
"You got it right sweetheart ! ! ! Follow me ! !"  
  
A crowd of amazons was battling not far away and they all stopped when they saw Ares. "Take me to Queen Beth ! ! !" A small group of amazons followed them. They lead them to the hut of the Queen. "Come on in. You might be surprised though..."  
  
"I'm not afraid. Let's see your Beth...."  
  
They got in. Beth was busy practicing some moves... Ares smiled proudly.... "Betty ! ! ! Come here I've got someone I want you to know."  
  
As she face them, Gabrielle put a hand on her mouth to stop a scream... The young woman was her portrait...  
  
"Hey ! Daddy ! It's been a long time. I'm glad to see you."  
  
Beth came to Ares and gave him a big kiss on the cheek and hug him...Beth was total look alike to Gabrielle except for her long black hair...Gabrielle was unable to say a word...  
  
"Gabrielle, I'd like you to meet my daughter Beth, Queen of the amazons...The west tribe of course... The better one. No offense Gabby ? ?"  
  
Gabrielle waved her hand to reduce him to silence. She couldn't take her eyes off the girl...Beth smiled....  
  
"Gabrielle ? ? Like the most unforgettable Queen of the Amazons. ?. I've been reading scrolls about how you ruled..."  
  
"Hum.... Yes that's me ! ! Could you excuse us ? ? I need to talk to your.....Dad ! !"  
  
Ares couldn't stop laughing as Gabrielle's rage increased.....  
  
"Ares I don't think this is funny so stop laughing ! ! !"  
  
"I'm sorry but the expression on your face, it's too much..."  
  
"Who is this girl ? ?"  
  
"I told you, she's my daughter and the Queen of the Amazons."  
  
" But, How could she be so like me ? ? Even my own sister doesn't look like me this much.. She could be my twin or my daughter... Ares ! NO ! Don't tell me its Hope ! You Bastard ! what did you ?.." She tried to hit him but he quickly grab her wrists.  
  
"Easy, little girl, easy," he said with a soft tone, "This is not Hope, don't underestimate me that much.. But, you're right about one thing...She is part of your family.. Chut ! Don't argue with me and listen to what I have to say.. A long time ago, I got your daughter pregnant and I know it was a dumb thing to do but, Hey I was the God of War I had to save my life from that evil....Anyway, when she was about time to have her child, she threw me out of her life, she wanted revenge on Xena by her child.. I only had to make her pregnant it was my task.. But I kept watching on her until she gave birth.. I wanted to see my son, the Destroyer. Well, you saw him, you can understand I was a bit, disappointed when I saw him. But to my surprise and Hope's, she was giving birth to a second child. I couldn't believe my eyes, in her arms was lying the most beautiful baby in the world. She was so, so perfect ! But her perfection was also her loss. Hope could feel that the baby was perfect and pure. And the fact that she looks just like you decided Hope that this child must died... I saved her just in time. I think that Hope never knew that Beth was alive. She is my daughter not her's."  
  
" I......I..... don't know what to say Ares. Who would have thought you could be a loving daddy ? So, she is my.... Grand-daughter ? ?"  
  
"Yes by the blood, sweet Gabrielle..So you won't be jealous of her anymore I guess ?  
  
"What ? who told you ? "  
  
"I heard you talking with Aphrodite... That's why I took you here to meet Beth. I knew I could trust you. Maybe it's because of my feelings...."  
  
"Feelings ? You have feelings for me ? What kind ?"  
  
"Oh ! Gabby you perfectly know ! !" He tenderly put one of his hands on her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed. He slowly took her in his arms and hold her close to him. When he released her, he could see a tear running down her face.  
  
"Hey ! Daddy ! Queen Gabrielle ! Aren't you gonna join us for dinner ?" Gabrielle smiled at Beth and try to stop herself from hugging her.  
  
"You don't have to call me Queen here Beth, you're the only Queen in your tribe."  
  
"I know, but since I've been little, Daddy has been telling me stories about you and your friend Xena. You will always be the Greatest Queen the amazons have ever known. It's an honor to finally meet ya." Gabrielle was blushing so Ares tell her daughter about Gabrielle's modesty.  
  
"She will always try to deny her acts, claiming it was natural or that she did nothing... The problem with Gabrielle sweetheart is that she doesn't see herself at her full potentials...." Breaking the peace between them, Gabrielle felt her anger for him, once again. It was definitely a Love & Hate relationship that was going on between the two of them...  
  
"Come with me Gabrielle ! We gotta get prepare for the ceremony. See you later Daddy ! !"  
  
"A ceremony ? What ceremony ?"  
  
"You will be my guest of honor.... Come...."  
  
"I don't think I..."  
  
"Cut of the protestations ! this is an order from your Queen....Sorry I'm not use of that behavior ! ! !" Beth and Gabrielle both laughed. Gabrielle was amazed to see what a wonderful work Ares did when he raised his daughter......Gabrielle was helping Beth with her hair when she realized that the young girl was obviously staring at her.  
  
"What is it Beth ? Is there something wrong ?"  
  
"No ! I'm just trying to figure out why Daddy brings you here. Not that I'm not happy... He had never brought anybody here. And he had certainly never said to anyone that I was his daughter. Maybe now it's safe to tell it. Or he only wants to make me happy by finally meeting you.. Yeah ! That's probably it."  
  
"You know that you have a wonderful hair Beth ? I use to have a similar one instead of THAT ! !"  
  
"OH ! But I love your hair. You don't always have it in your eyes and during battles it bothers to have hair like mine. Do you regret ?"  
  
"Regrets ? About what ?"  
  
"Having your hair cut."  
  
"Sometimes... But there was no choice then."  
  
"Yup ! And between you and me, its more sexy short hair don't you think ?"  
  
"Well.......I.... never thought about it. But with long hair you can do whatever you want in it. Let me show you." Quickly, Beth jumped in Gabrielle's arms. She gave her a long hug. Beth looked at Gabrielle, puzzled.  
  
"I feel so comfortable with you. I feel like I've known you for a long, long time. But it's not possible, is it ? I guess Its because I've never been close to a woman. It's probably how it feels to have a mother..."  
  
"That's really a nice thing to say. You remind me of my daughter you know.."  
  
"You have a daughter ? Dad never told me that. What is she like ?"  
  
"Hum.. Few people knew about her because she died when she was really young. She was a lot like you. As I said, you remind me of her, but not in a painful way. You remind me the joy of being a mother.... How you can be proud."  
  
"Tell me more about her please. I'd like to know her name and...."  
  
"I'm so sorry Beth but it's still painful to talk about her. She was my Hope....... And I lost her.... Tell me about your mother. I didn't knew Ares had a wife and kids..."  
  
"Don't try to fool me Gabrielle, you know who my mother is........" Beth became really calm and almost angry..........  
  
"Me ? Your mother ? I didn't even know Ares had a daughter so.."  
  
"Really ? Then I'm really sorry. But...... I'm sure I know you from somewhere... And why would Daddy bring you here and revealed his secret ? ? I have to find out... I'll talk to him later.... Let's just forget to talk about the ones who rests in peace for tonight ok ?"  
  
"You got yourself a deal little Queen...."  
  
Gabrielle felt relieved..... She didn't want to talk about Hope right now.. With this new event, this was too much to deal with for her. She felt like she needed to be alone. But she couldn't be for now. Beth was so happy to be her. They got changed and Ares joined them few time after.  
  
"Wow ! You two look amazing. You really are two Queens."  
  
But Ares haven't looked at Beth. His eyes were fully on Gabrielle. Both of them were wearing a Queen's long dress. And the green one of Gabrielle was making her eyes sparkles even more then the stars in the sky. Gabrielle saw all of that in Ares's eyes. She felt incredibly alive. She wasn't able to take her eyes off him too. They went for the dinner. Ares sat between his girls. They had a wonderful dinner except that it seems that every Amazons present here was thinking, like Beth, that Gabrielle was a kind of Hero. She tried to deny it but she was outnumbered. She laughed and told them to believe what they want. Ares fought all the evening against the desire to be alone with Gabrielle, somewhere. Gabrielle met his eyes and smile tenderly at him. At this right moment, he knew he couldn't deny it anymore. He was incredibly in love with this girl. How ironic ! He had to tell her fast. He wanted her to marry him and bear his child. And everything else involved in a wedding.  
  
On her side, Gabrielle felt more puzzled with more minutes passing. She really need time alone to think about all that. After the dinner, she went for a long walk, alone. But not for long, she quickly felt Ares' s presence by her side. He didn't say a word and they looked at each other for a long time. They never knew who made the first step but, they found themselves kissing passionately. Ares transported them in his bedroom and they spent the night together.......  
  
When she woke up next morning, Gabrielle reached for Ares and, to her surprise, found herself alone in the big bed. Where was he ? At least she would have time to think. She has come up here for answers and she found even more questions. And of course she found herself in love with Ares. What am I going to do ? With pink flashes and sparkles, Aphrodite appeared sitting on the bed.  
  
"Hello Gabrielle ! I think you need my help or what ?"  
  
"hum....Maybe. I think I'm in love with Ares.."  
  
"I knew it ! Where is the problem sweety ?"  
  
"I'm not sure if he loves me back Dite. He always has been trying to catch Xena and now he is in love with me ? It's kinda hard to believe. Do you see my point ? I don't wanna be hurt again."  
  
"Gabrielle, trust me, I know these things. Ares is totally devoted to you. He would give his life for you. Well, he did this already. As if, you two should talk and decide on what to do. Either you should marry or never see each other again." Aphrodite laughed when she saw the panic in Gabrielle's face. "Cant stand the though of not seeing him again huh ? You know what you have to do. Go for it little one. Gotta go Love business ! ! !"  
  
Yes, she knew. But first, she had the found Ares. She dressed and goes looking for him. Ares, was thinking too. And, without the help of his sister, he came to the same conclusion than his beloved....... It has been quite a shock for Ares to discover that he really wanted to marry Gabrielle. He knew that if he only asked her to stay with him, she wouldn't. She would think he wasn't serious and didn't love her. Well, he does. And he was ready to do anything to prove it to her. Now that he was a mortal, he wasn't afraid anymore to be in love with a woman. He wouldn't have to see grow old and eventually, dies. He wouldn't be left all alone, heartbroken. They will grow old together, with their family. Ares was totally day-dreaming. So much thinking about the future that he didn't heard Gabrielle calling for him. She touched his arm and he came back to reality. They shared a delicious smile, happy to be reunited. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. His heart starts beating faster. He holds her close to him and presses his lips against hers, tenderly. She smiled at him in a way that made him feel so powerful just like if he had his powers back. She made him feel special.  
  
"I think we need to talk Ares."  
  
"I guess you're right." He sighed and hopes she wasn't going to leave.  
  
"I really need to know what you are up to.. No, don't be afraid, I don't think I'm part of a plan of yours or something. But I need to know what I really mean to you and what we're gonna do. We cannot continue like this. And I can't stay here. I wanna live elsewhere than on Mt. Olympus. I wanna see my friends and family. You got my point ?"  
  
"Yes I did. As long as you're willing to stay with me, everything could be arranged. You wanna live elsewhere, thats alright, you can choose wherever you want. What you mean to me ? Thats quite simple beautiful, I love you. More than I ever loved anybody, if I ever really loved someone before you. Maybe its the fact that I'm mortal now that gives me possibility to feel things that much, I don't know and I don't care. I'm perfectly happy when I'm with you. The solution is simple, I don't wanna lose you ever." He knelt down in front of her and took her hand in his." Gabrielle, would you make me the happiest man on earth by accepting to become my wife ?"  
  
Gabrielle gasped, and a tear ran down her face. Ares smiled at her and put his hand in his pocket. He opened his hand to reveal a ring. The most beautiful jewel Gabrielle ever saw. A delicate gold ring with a little red rose on top. It was shining like it was magic. Ares stood up and erase her tears with his hand. He looked at her, waiting for an answer. She slowly looks at him. She finally whispered, Yes ! He put the ring on her finger. She suddenly felt different. He smiled at her.  
  
"Gabrielle ! You don't have any idea how I am happy right now. You couldn't please me more. We're gonna leave a long long life of happiness together."  
  
"Yes. We were meant to be together. That's why you saved me and that you couldn't hurt me too much in the past. That's why you are the father of my Grand-Daughter, too."  
  
"Oh, Oh. I don't know how to announce this to Beth. How is she gonna react ?"  
  
" She's gonna be fine, she already likes you. She'll be pleased to know that you will be her new mother."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that Ares. When we met, I was only your friend and hers. Now I'm about to become your wife, she may see me as a danger. She could think that I will be some kind of competition for your affection."  
  
"No. Betty's not like that. She's perfect just like you. She will be happy for us."  
  
"You know her more than I do. You should be right, I hope."  
  
"I am always right little girl ! Have faith in me. Now, what about spending some time in our bedroom to celebrate ?"  
  
"I would have to refuse that. I wanna wait until we are really married."  
  
"Want me to get Cupid ? He could marry us in minutes."  
  
"No, Ares. I want a real wedding with my friends. Not today, not tomorrow. I wanna have time to prepare."  
  
"oh Gosh ! I should have asked you later than....."  
  
"Stop teasing me ! that's not funny. Wedding is serious."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
They started fighting, for fun, of course. They were fighting until they fell on the ground. They quickly found each other' s mouth. They kissed, kissed and kissed, until they ran out of air. Gabrielle thought that she must go by herself for some time or she wouldn't be able to refuse his favors. Not that she didn't want to sleep with him, but she felt like it was better to wait until the wedding..  
  
"So, you're really leaving sweety ?"  
  
"I have to. I need some time alone and by the way, I'll catch up with Beth. I wanna be the one to tell her. Don't you agree ? "  
  
"Maybe. But I'd better be with you when you tell her. But do as you wish, I trust you. If things get rough with my daughter I'll come to help you."  
  
"No Ares. I don't want you to watch over me. If I need your help I will call for you ok ? Can I have your word with this ? You won't watch over me ?"  
  
"Ok I wont..."  
  
"Promise me Ares.... I won't believe you if you don't."  
  
"Alright, I give you my word.. You can trust me baby...."  
  
"I always knew I could. I'm gonna miss you..."  
  
"I'll miss you too. Why don't you stay ?"  
  
"I have to go right now or I'll never be able to leave....."  
  
She gave him a sweet but not short good-bye kiss, and she left. Ares watched her go and stand alone in the main hall of Mt.Olympus....  
  
It took Gabrielle an entire day to arrive at Beth' Amazon's camp. She was exhausted when she finally arrived. Sure to be warm welcome, she directly headed for the Queen's hut. Without knocking, she entered, willing to surprise the girl. She did more than she wanted to. As she entered, she quickly saw someone escaping by the rear door, and a little Beth blushing and trying to make order in her clothes and hair. Gabrielle laughed and Beth began to blush harder. Gabrielle stops laughing and stared at the young embarrassed girl in front of her. She nods her head with an amused smile.  
  
"I'm sorry Beth, I should have knocked....I would now..But I never though you wouldn't be alone in here..."  
  
"Oh that's alright... I'm lucky it wasn't dad.. You won't tell him, will you ?"  
  
"Tell him what ? That your hair was not in order ? ? He doesn't really care about female details like that you know.."  
  
"Thank you Gabrielle. I owe you one I guess. What brings you here and especially without Daddy ?"  
  
"I came for a visit. I wanted to have a conversation with you."  
  
"Well, it seems important. Gimme a minute or two, I'll be right back.."  
  
"Take your time....."  
  
Gabrielle smiled and though that even the Queen Beth herself was afraid of her father finding out that she has a boy-friend. Things never changed. And she really doubted that Ares would be a very angry father trying to protect her daughter. She also wondered how a man could be welcome in an amazon camp and where did Beth met him. But the most important thing, who was he? But first things first, she gotta announce the wedding to Beth.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready Gabrielle. What do you wanna talk about ?"  
  
"Well, it's about your father and me....."  
  
Gabrielle started explain how she fell in love with Ares and how he fell for her. She hopes she was finding the right words. At first Beth was listening at her with a smile, but with more she was hearing, her expression started to change. Her eyes sparkled with anger and she wasn't smiling anymore. Gabrielle tried to calm her but all she said didn't seem to work.  
  
"Get out of my camp immediately."  
  
"I know you might be upset by this Beth I can perfectly understand and I wanted you to know that your father will always love you and..."  
  
"Didn't you hear me ? I said get out of this camp and don't ever come back until I said so...."  
  
"Beth, I'm sorry......"  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE ! ! ! ! !"  
  
As she screamed, Gabrielle saw lightening in the sky and she heard thunder not far. She got out and the rain began to fall in the same time, Beth starts crying.....  
  
Aphrodite appeared beside Ares and she took his arm and held it tightly.  
  
"You felt it too sis, huh ?"  
  
"I know I felt something, but what was it ? I don't like this."  
  
"I don't like this either. But the fact is that I felt this before, but I can't seem to remember when. I just hope Gabby's alright."  
  
"Believe me big bro, it will take more than that to stop Gabrielle and it felt like a god thing anyway. And by the way, because you love her, you will feel it if something happened to her. It's the only power that the mortals have, to know when something happens to their loved ones."  
  
"You like reminding me that I'm mortal don't you ?"  
  
"Sorry, I only wanted to comfort you... Anyway, gotta go..."  
  
Gabrielle walked a long time in the rain and she finally decide on where to make camp. She looked for some dry wood to make fire. She sat in front of the fire and tried to understand Beth's reaction. She had expected that she would be upset, but never like this. It will be a long way before the three of us making a happy family. At least she was right and Ares wrong, Beth was upset. She sighed and made a little sad smile. But she stood up and got prepared for battle when she heard steps coming beside her. She faced a young blond man.  
  
"Don't move or I'll hurt you."  
  
"I won't move miss. I just came here because I smelled fire and I'm wet so I was wondering if you're willing to share it with me. I can give you my sword to prove I'm not dangerous." Gabrielle smiled at him and sat down.  
  
"The fire has been given by the gods for all humans, of course I'll share it with you and you don't need to give me your sword, just put it on the ground where I can keep an eye on it. That is until I trust you."  
  
"Thank you. May I ask why a pretty woman like you is traveling alone by this tempest ?"  
  
"It's not an tempest anymore. But I love to be alone..."  
  
"I understand. I used too some time ago too, but I fell in love and now its painful to be alone."  
  
"What's your name ? Mine is Gabrielle."  
  
"Gabrielle ? Like the Queen of the Amazons ? ? ? I heard a lot about you. My name is Nathaniel."  
  
"That's a nice name. Are you from around here ?"  
  
"Not really. But I will stay here when I'll be married."  
  
"You really look like someone who is really in love Nathaniel."  
  
"Yes I am. And with the prettiest girl in the whole world, no offense ? But, you really DO look like my beloved... How come ? Maybe you know her or something ? Her name is....."  
  
"Lemme guess. Beth ?"  
  
"So you really know her. ?"  
  
"I'm about to marry her father. So lets say that I know her..."  
  
"You're the one who came in the hut earlier ?"  
  
"I'm sorry about that.... I should've knocked before. It was rude."  
  
"My dad never knocked at doors, he always said that traveling with Hercules made him forget all gentleman's things...."  
  
"Hercules ? Your dad knew Hercules ? He is a good friend of mine."  
  
"Oh yeah ! Xena right ? She is your best friend so you got friend with Hercules, than, its sure you knew my dad too, he was Hercules' best friend in the whole world."  
  
"Iolaus is your dad ? You're not kidding me right ?"  
  
"Yes, Iolaus was my dad....The greatest dad...."  
  
"Why was ? is he ?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately, my dad is dead......"  
  
"Nathaniel, your dad was the dearest friend you could have. I'm sure he was a very good dad and good husband."  
  
"He certainly was a good dad. Good husband, another story, he always talked to me about an angel he fell in love with. So perfect he never had the courage to told her his true feelings..."  
  
When Gabrielle realized than the young man was talking about her, she let go the tears that she had held for so long. She cried over Iolaus, Nathaniel, Beth and herself, maybe a little for Hope too...She fell asleep knowing that she could truly trust Nathaniel......  
  
When Gabrielle woke up, the sun was shining high in the sky. That means she overslept. She looked for Nathaniel but he wasn't there anymore. Has he left ?  
  
"Good morning Gabrielle!"  
  
"Nathaniel? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm coming, wait a minute." Nathaniel came out of the woods with a basket full of strawberries and raspberries. "I was looking for something to eat, unfortunately, that's all I could find. I didn't want to go too far in the woods."  
  
"That will be just perfect. I just LOVE strawberries !"  
  
"Beth is crazy about it too. Are you sure you're not related to her somehow?"  
  
"Except that I will marry her father, no."  
  
"Who is her father exactly? She never introduced me to him. I think he's an important man but I never saw him."  
  
"You mean you don't know who her father is?"  
  
"No I don't. Why? he is really someone important? He must be, because Beth became Queen really young, so he must have helped her."  
  
"I can't answer you Nathaniel. If Beth haven't told you, its because she had her own reasons. She will tell you someday. But you can ask it to her."  
  
"Please, tell me Gabrielle!"  
  
"No, I cant. Beth is already mad at me I don't want to make things worse."  
  
"Alright! I will ask her later."  
  
"Yes go to her today, I know she is upset and will need someone to talk to. Beside that, I think that you really look like your dad. He must have been really proud of you Nathaniel."  
  
"Yeah. I guess he was. But I miss him."  
  
"Of course you miss him. Iolaus was a lovely man, loved by everyone around him, he made people laughed too. He truly was a wonderful man."  
  
Both of them were having tears in their eyes so they changed the subject. Nathaniel decided to go ask if he can see Beth. They had to separate but they knew they would meet again, of course, Gabrielle was marrying the father of the woman he loved. They hugged. Nathaniel left, and Gabrielle started packing her stuff. Dite appeared.  
  
"That's so sad ! ! ! Iolaus dead ! ! that's incredible and I didn't even know."  
  
"Aphrodite! What are you doing here? Are you watching over me?"  
  
"Yup, sometimes I look down to see how you're doing and I saw this cuty young man I couldn't help myself I listened to your conversation. Now I see why he is so cute, it's from his daddy."  
  
"But I've got other things in mind than think about my dead friend. I'll mourn him later. Now I've got to concentrate on Beth."  
  
"Things didn't work out the way you excepted them to?"  
  
"Not really. She is so angry with me I don't know why. Do you think I should tell her who was her mother?"  
  
"I don't know sweety, it's a tough question you are the only one who knows what to do. You always did. Ok, gotta go, see ya later..."  
  
Gabrielle decided that she would try again to talk to Beth, if she didn't succeed, she'll call for Ares and he'll decide what to do next. So, she begins to walk to the Amazon camp. She hoped that she would be warm welcome. She was thinking and she didn't see the hole in front of her, it looked like a trap. And she fell right in. Stupid me! How am I gonna get out of this. She tried to get up and noticed her ankle was painful, she wasn't able to get up. She was trapped. She fell unconscious, thinking that she should call Ares.....  
  
When Gabby woke up, her ankle was still hurting but someone had put a bandage around it. She looked around her to see where she was. She was in a little jail or dungeon, she wasn't sure about it. The only thing she was sure of, was that it was from an amazon's camp. Probably Beth's camp. She knocked at the door to talk to the guard.  
  
"What do you want ?"  
  
"Who is the Queen of this camp?"  
  
"Our Queen is Beth the greatest one, you didn't know THAT ?"  
  
"Take me to her, please."  
  
"You're kidding right ? We found you in our territory without permission. The Queen has nothing to do with that."  
  
"I said, take me to your Queen, if you wont, I'll go by myself and you'll regret it believe me."  
  
"Let me laugh ok ? HAHAHA ! How a little thing like you can escape from here ? ? ? ?" "Watch it, I'll show you..."  
  
The guard looked at her, with a big smile meaning she didn't believe in Gabrielle's strength. Gabrielle drops a big kick on the door with a wonderful flip, and the door fell. The guard just stood there, speechless. Before she could call for others, Gabby put a hand on her mouth.  
  
"You got any other questions girl? Take me to your Queen, I really need a chat with her." The guard did as Gabrielle told and took her to the Queen's hut. The guard went first to announce a visitor to her Queen.  
  
"Someone wants to see you my Queen."  
  
"I don't want to be disturb by anyone!"  
  
"But she really insisted on seeing you quickly."  
  
"She ? ? repeated Beth suspiciously, who is this she? An amazon from my tribe?"  
  
"I don't think so my Queen, but she looks like a warrior, maybe she is from another tribe far from here."  
  
"I don't care of what you think, I don't wanna see her."  
  
"But you got to listen to what I have to say Beth, believe me."  
  
"Gabrielle! You here! How could you dare? Leave us alone, back to your post in the dungeon."  
  
" I know you said you didn't want to see me until you said so, but I really want things to work out between us. We'll be seeing each other often since I'm marrying your father. Beside, I thought we were friends."  
  
"My friend ? ! ? You only pretend to be my friend to please Daddy. You never liked me. You used me to get to my dad."  
  
"You're right on one thing Beth. I never liked you. Because the first minute I saw you, I loved you. Yes, I really care about you. Like I would have loved my own daughter and more than your mother would have been able to."  
  
"You don't know that ! You don't know a single thing about my mother."  
  
"I know more than you think I do Beth. I know more than everyone. I guess its time to tell you the truth, I know your mother."  
  
"What are you saying ? It's IMPOSSIBLE ! You said you didn't know her. You lied to me?"  
  
"I had too. At first I didn't knew your were her daughter, but Ares finally told me."  
  
Beth started crying and the rain began to fall outside. Gabrielle noticed something was strange but didn't know what. She saw Nathaniel coming from the rear door. He just stood there until Gabrielle slowly called his name. He ran to Beth and carried her in his arms.  
  
"Daddy ! ! ! ! ! ! Ares God of War I want you here immediately." As she screamed her anger, they all heard thunder outside. Ares quickly appeared beside her. Nathaniel was totally surprised by this apparition. Aphrodite followed Ares.  
  
"Here was were those strange feelings came from. Ares your daughter has something special..."  
  
"I knew it ! every time she cries, rain falls, when she screams its thundering. Don't you see, Beth is a God just like her parents. How it's possible that you didn't sense her powers before, Ares?"  
  
"Don't accuse me my love. When she was young, I blocked her powers. I didn't want her to be different from others and, I admit it, I was a little afraid of her using her powers for bad like her mother. I totally forgot about them until now."  
  
"That's why she is so full of anger, we have to release her powers, or it will drive her crazy. She was so sweet before. She has to be again. Let's help her." Answered Aphrodite. She knelt down beside her niece and made her glow. Beth grins in pain and lift up from the ground. Aphrodite looked surprised and Beth opened her eyes and came back to the ground.  
  
"Ok, I, I, have to go.. Ares come and see me tonight, we really need to talk."  
  
"Oh ! Ares, do something for her eyes please they were so pretty before."  
  
"My eyes ? What's wrong with my eyes ? ?"  
  
"Nothing sweety, let me get them back to normal, at least I can still do THAT."  
  
Beth stands up, looking more beautiful than before, if it was possible. Her powers released were giving her something more. But Gabrielle couldn't tell what. Ares looked at Nathaniel.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here ? ?"  
  
"I'm Nathaniel... Sir, It's an honor to meet you sir."  
  
"Explain this to me Beth ! Who is this young man?"  
  
"I'm in love with him dad. I don't have to explain anything else, you and Gabrielle, on the other hand have a lot to tell me."  
  
"Later. I wanna know more about this man. You are in love with my daughter? I'm warning you to treat her right. Who is your dad I hope he is a great warrior or you're good enough for my daughter."  
  
"Ares! that's enough! Beth can decide herself who is good enough for her. And if you want to know, yes Nathaniel's father was a great warrior. You actually knew him well. His father's name was Iolaus. Is that remind you something ?"  
  
"Iolaus like Hercules' best friend ?"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Daddy??"  
  
"Yes darling what it is ?"  
  
"I want you out of here. I need to talk with Gabrielle alone. Maybe she will explain me a lot. Go see aunty, Nathaniel, you too you must go but don't too far, I'll rejoin you after my speaking with Gabrielle."  
  
"Alright sweetheart. Gabrielle I'll catch with you later, don't you think it's time for us to plan our wedding ? ?" With a charming smile, he disappeared. Nathaniel gave a little kiss to Beth and leave the two girls alone.  
  
"Now we can talk heart to heart Gabrielle or should I say mommy?" "I know everything Gabrielle, didn't you miss me, MOTHER ? ?"  
  
"NO ! that can't be. Hope ? ? Is that you ?" Beth looked at Gabrielle and starts to laugh, but not with Beth's laugh with an evil laugh. Gabrielle looked for a way to escape, but Beth - Hope just looked at the doors and they all closed.........  
  
"Hope? Where is Beth ? How can you be there?"  
  
"Gabrielle, help me please. I don't know what's going on with me."  
  
Gabrielle finally noticed that Beth's eyes never came back to normal. Hope was taking over her daughter to have her body and her powers.  
  
"I won't let you win this battle Hope. You took my daughter from me once, you won't this time."  
  
"She is not your daughter, she is mine ! !"  
  
"You never loved her. Ares did and he took care of her, and I will now."  
  
"You never loved me. How can you love her ? You tried to kill me so many times. I won't let you control her and all her powers."  
  
"I loved you Hope. That's why I had to stop you. I still love you, you're my daughter. But spare Beth, she is like your sister in my heart. I love you both."  
  
Hope suddenly fell on the ground and seemed battling against herself. Gabrielle had a vision in the same time. She saw Michael, the archangel, he said that the other gods had to fall so that the only god of love could rules. The god of love, could it be Beth ? Finally, Gabrielle saw something coming out from the body on the floor. She ran to her.  
  
"Beth ! Beth ! are you alright sweetheart ?" Beth slowly opened her eyes. Gabrielle had her wonderful smile. Beth's eyes were green again. She hugged her tight.  
  
"I love you Beth, I really do."  
  
"I know that's why I came back. I couldn't let her hurt you. That's all she wanted. Who was she ? Was she your daughter ? ? Why she was after me ?"  
  
"Yes this was Hope, my daughter. You don't know why she was there ? Hope is your mother Beth."  
  
"I knew. I heard you two talking. But I couldn't believe it. My mother was a monster like that ? so that means you're my grandmother ? that's so strange."  
  
"You'll get used to it. Just like I did...."  
  
During the same time, Ares went to see his sister. "What it is Dite?"  
  
"Something's wrong with Beth! She became too powerful when I released her powers. Her anger didn't disappear, it increased. She wasn't herself anymore."  
  
"What are you talking about ? I let Gabby alone with her ? Do you think she is in trouble?"  
  
"I don't know Ares. And I don't like it."  
  
"Come on ! Just take a look at what they're doing." That's what they did. They saw Beth on the floor and Gabrielle holding her and trying to wipe her tears. The scene was touching. They seemed so close, just like Gabrielle with Xena but on a different way. Just like Beth was her daughter of blood. It was almost that. At least, Beth was now enjoying the fact of them getting married. They would only have to announce it to Xena and Ares must go talk to this guy, Nathaniel. He had to know what were his intentions with his daughter...........  
  
He said good-bye to his sister and appeared beside Nathaniel who was fishing. The young man didn't expect Ares beside him. He was so surprised, he fell into the lake. Ares couldn't stop laughing. Maybe he was going to like the young man after all......  
  
Several weeks later... It's a sunny day in the calm village. A tall dark hair woman is outside the house and is looking to the sky. She sighed. She needed to be alone for a time. Today was the wedding's day and still, Xena haven't fully understood and get used to the fact of Ares and Gabrielle being in love. This was tough to swallow. When she had to watch Gabrielle go away with Perdicus, it hurts but she agreed. But, Ares! Since Gabrielle had come to Amphipolis to announce her wedding, amazing events and announcements haven't stop. First, Ares has a lovely daughter, who is actually Gabrielle's grand-daughter. And this same young woman was in love with Iolaus's son. That was enough to drive someone crazy. They were lucky, though, that everyone liked each other. Gabrielle had insisted on the fact that there will not be any fight, physical or verbal, in her house. It seemed all perfect, except for Xena's feelings and the competition between Beth and Eve. Strangely, the two girls didn't get along at all. First, Eve seemed to like Nathaniel and everything went wrong between them since. Xena sighed again deeply and she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ares, what do you want?"  
  
"Are you alright? I could feel your worry from my room."  
  
"How can I be alright? My whole world is upside down once again because of you!"  
  
"Don't be mad at me Xena. I understand how you feel, but remember that we didn't plan anything. We fell deeply in love that's all. And no one is suffering by my fault. I'm a new man! ! !"  
  
"I guess you're right! I just have to get used to it. It's hard but I'll deal with it. Hey! You know me! With reflections, I think it's a good thing you probably belong together, somehow....."  
  
"It's nice of you to say that Xena!"  
  
"The only thing I'll never get used to, its this just alike Gabrielle (Beth) calling you Daddy ! ! Hey, when are they going to get married ? Nathaniel and your daughter I mean."  
  
"I don't know. Actually, I don't think this young man has the nerve to ask her hand. She could have had a prince, a king, someone important...."  
  
"But Beth is in love with Nathaniel and you'll have to accept that fact."  
  
"I know, I know Gabrielle is always saying this. What do you want ? I want the best for her. She deserves the best."  
  
"Don't you think the best for her is to be with the one she loves ? Anyway, she doesn't need your permission, she is more powerful than you, my dear Ares."  
  
"Oh ! Shut it up would you? You don't need to remind me ok?" The two of them laughed as Gabrielle went outside looking for Xena. She saw them together, laughing like old friends. She should have been happy to see that they finally got along but, she felt jealous. She nodded her head, she trusts Xena and Ares, and they both loved her. She put a smile on her face and went to them to discuss.  
  
They've been looking for their old friends for a long time, but finally concluded that they were all dead. Aphrodite was still looking for them. It was easier for her, and she took Beth with her, to teach her how to control her powers. Aphrodite's lessons had been good on Beth, she was a true goddess now. The two goddesses will be back on time for the ceremony, they were expecting Virgil anytime; Lila and Xena's mother were already there. And Xena was secretly hoping that Hercules would not look too old. Cupid was going to celebrate the wedding. Xena and Gabrielle, decided to go prepare the last details on Gabrielle's dress. Eve joined them. Aphrodite appeared with Beth, both were smiling.  
  
"Hey sweety ! Guess who we found ? Your friend the thief!"  
  
"Autolycus? You mean he is alive?"  
  
"An old man, but alive. He is talking outside with Daddy and Hercules. I can't wait to meet Hercules, he is my uncle right?"  
  
"Yup, Beth. You will have everyone who's alive of your family with you for the wedding."  
  
"Alright everyone ! ! My dress is all ready. The ceremony will be perfect. Let's go see our friends because soon I will not be allow to see them."  
  
They all agreed and went outside to meet the group. There was Ares, Hercules, Autolycus, Virgil, Lila and Xena's mother. They were all happy to see each other again.  
  
"Autolycus, I'm so happy you could make it. My wedding wouldn't have been the same without you...."  
  
"I really believed the rumors when they said you and Xena were dead. I can't believe you're here and about to marry Ares?" Gabrielle hugged him and he finally noticed Beth. "Gabrielle ! You didn't tell me you had a daughter. She looks just like you. I'm please to meet you young lady."  
  
"Well, It's more Ares' daughter than mine, but I'm about to become her mother. Right Betty?"  
  
"Right mom!"  
  
"Hercules ! I'm so happy to see you. I see that time haven't been too cruel on you my friend."  
  
"Gabrielle ! It's good to see you too. Introduce me to my niece, I'd really like to know her. Xena ? Is that pretty girl Eve?"  
  
"Yup, that's my daughter."  
  
"You must be really proud of her."  
  
"Don't worry I am." Gabrielle noticed that Virgil and Nathaniel were talking together not far from the group. "Virgil! How have I missed you!" She took them by the hands and said "You two must come with me. You have to meet everyone. There are a lot of friends of your fathers here. They will be glad to meet you. Nathaniel you will meet Hercules."  
  
Hercules was pretty touched when he saw Nathaniel and Virgil. He had no idea Joxer was dead. Autolycus was glad too. Cyrene's invited everyone to take a refreshment inside the house. Ares took Gabrielle by the arm just before she reached the door.  
  
"Wait a minute ! Soon, I won't be allowed to see you. Can't I have a few minutes alone with you?"  
  
"All the time you want my love. I'm all yours." They kissed tenderly for a few moments. Ares noticed Virgil standing there looking at them. He decided to go inside to let them talk.  
  
"Virgil ! Come here and give me a hug. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"It's kinda strange to see you with Ares. All my life I've heard my dad saying he hasn't been special enough for you. I wonder what he would have said of this. But if you're happy, he would have been too. I just hope Ares knows how lucky he is to have you Gabrielle."  
  
"I think he does. That's nice to say that Virgil. I wish things could have been different between your dad and me or.... between you and me... Let's go join the others ok ? Or soon, I'll be crying."  
  
Inside the house, everyone was chatting. It was strange to see Ares getting along with them. The lost of his godhood had been a good thing after all. She looked at her friends, one after all. She loved them so much. She was glad they were all here for this special day. Soon, the girls had to go upstairs in Gabrielle's room to get prepare. Gabrielle's wedding dress was magnificent. Aphrodite had helped with it and provides a pretty dress for Beth too. Once Gabrielle was dressed, Everyone wanted to hug her.  
  
"Ok, I'd like to say a few words before we go in the garden. Each of you is special for me and I love you all. Xena, you know you've been everything to me for these past years, I'll always love you. Aphrodite, you are a great friend, you've help me often, and you are about to become my sister. Lila, I know you are my real sister and I love you so much. Eve, I consider you like my daughter and I'll continue to love you like this even when I'll be mother too. And Beth, you're like a part of me. You really are my daughter......." Gabrielle's eyes were filled with tears so she stopped before starting crying.  
  
"The time has come Gabrielle. Lets go."  
  
"I'm ready....."  
  
Everyone was sitting in the garden. It was beautiful, there was flowers everywhere. Ares was standing beside Cupid, looking nervous. Gabrielle slowly walks down the alley to go to Ares. The couple had decide to make their own vows.  
  
"Gabrielle, you changed my life and made me a new man. For that I will be forever thankful. You gave me a pure gift, you offered me your heart, so with no hesitation, today I make you my wife and I promise to love and cherish you everyday of my life until death do us apart."  
  
"Ares, you gave up your immortality to save my life. You showed me that love can really changes everything in someone and that you could find it in the strangest places. You gave me a daughter so far, and I will give you many children and I promise my love for you will stay as strong as it is today for all my life."  
  
"You're married now. You can kiss your wife Ares now!" Everyone applauded as Ares kissed Gabrielle. They could all see their joy. Their eyes were sparkling. Who could have thought this man was the God of War ? They went for dinner. Virgil accidentally bumped into Beth. He met her eyes and stayed speechless. They were exactly like Gabrielle's. They keep staring at each other for a long time. Gabrielle smiled as she saw them. But she got a little worry too. Wasn't Beth in love with Nathaniel ? Before she could get really worried, she noticed Eve and Nathaniel laughing together. Maybe Eve and Beth would be able to make peace after all. Xena noticed Eve and Beth too. She smiled at her friend. Gabrielle hoped that Joxer was seeing this from heaven his son with my girl, it's kinda ironic but it makes it all worthwhile. Another couple caught Gabrielle's attention, Xena and Hercules. The chemistry between them was as strong as before. Gabrielle was happy, things were working out for her loved one too.  
  
"It will be time now, my little one."  
  
"So soon ? Alright, lets go." It was time for the happy couple to leave their friends for their honeymoon. As usual, Gabrielle had hard time saying Good-Bye to everyone. And she would miss her little house too.  
  
"Behave yourself while your parents aren't home Betty!"  
  
"Alright Mom. I won't have any parties." Beth was taking care of the house since Ares and Gabrielle would be gone. She had invited any guest to stay as long as they wanted. Her second was taking care of the tribe for her. They all waved at the couple while they were going away. Xena sighed and Hercules put his arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on his chest......  
  
A month later, Gabrielle and Ares finally got back. They found only Lila in their house.  
  
"What's goin on Lila? Where is everybody?"  
  
"Beth has to go to her camp, her help was needed for something. Autolycus only stayed a few days. Xena is somewhere outside with Hercules. And the young ones have gone for a walk. Did you two had good time ? I can see you've been keeping yourself busy sis!"  
  
"Is that so obvious?"  
  
"No, not that much. Congratulations ! !"  
  
"Gabrielle! You're back!" Xena entered the house with her pack and followed by Hercules.  
  
"Why do you have everything packed Xena ? Are you leaving?"  
  
"Yes come with me. I have a lot to tell you."  
  
"Is Hercules coming with you Xena?"  
  
"Yes, he will travel with us."  
  
"What about Eve?"  
  
"She is coming too. And that's not all, Nathaniel will be traveling with us for a while."  
  
"What ? Nathaniel? What about Beth? Is she angry?"  
  
"I don't think so. See, Beth and Nathaniel both decided that they weren't made for each other after all."  
  
"And Eve has always liked him so they decided to be together. Let me guess, Virgil is still here right ? My little Beth and him really appreciate each other and he will be staying not far from here."  
  
"Yes, you can say it like that. Everything worked fine."  
  
"My daughter with Joxer's son and your girl traveling with Hercules and Iolaus's son. Life is ironic don't you think?"  
  
"Yes Gabrielle, but, gods, don't we love it ?" "You're right Xena, you're right............."  
  
THE END................... (Thanks for reading it.... milou; 0p 


	2. Part 2

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
- Ares i dont think this is funny so stop laughing ! ! !  
  
- I'm sorry but the expression on your face, its too much...  
  
- Who is this girl ? ?  
  
- I told you, she's my daughter and the Queen of the Amazons.  
  
- But, How could she be so like me ? ? Even my own sister doesn`t look like me this much.. She could be my twin or my daughter... Ares ! NO ! Dont tell me its Hope ! You Bastard ! what did you ?..  
  
She tried to hit him but he quickly grab her wrists.  
  
- Easy, little girl, easy, he said with a soft tone, This is not Hope, dont underestimate me that much.. But, you're right about one thing...She is part of your family.. Chut ! Dont argue with me and listen to what I have to say.. A long time ago, I got your daughter pregnant and I know it was a dumb thing to do but, Hey I was the God of War I had to save my life from that evil....Anyway, when she was about time to have her child, she threw me out of her life, she wanted revenge on Xena by her child.. I only had to make her pregnant it was my task.. But I kept watching on her until she gave birth.. I wanted to see my son, the Destroyer. Well, you saw him, you can understand I was a bit, disapointed when I saw him. But to my surprise and Hope's, she was giving birth to a second child. I couldnt believe my eyes, in her arms was lying the most beautiful baby in the world. She was so, so perfect ! But her perfection was also her loss. Hope could feel that the baby was perfect and pure. And the fact that she looks just like you decided Hope that this child must died... I saved her just in time. I think that Hope never knew that Beth was alive. She is my daughter not her's.  
  
- I......I..... dont know what to say Ares. Who would have thought you could be a loving daddy ?  So, she is my.... Grand-daughter ? ?  
  
- Yes by the blood, sweet Gabrielle..So you wont be jealous of her anymore i guess ? ?  
  
- What ? who told you ? ?  
  
- I heard you talking with Aphrodite... Thats why I took you here to meet Beth. I knew I could trust you. Maybe its because of my feelings....  
  
- Feelings ? You have feelings for me ? What kind ?  
  
- Oh ! Gabby you perfectly know ! !  
  
He tenderly put one of his hands on her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed. He slowly took her in his arms and hold her close to him. When he released her, he could see a tear running down her face.  
  
- Hey ! Daddy ! Queen Gabrielle ! Arent you gonna join us for dinner ?  
  
Gabrielle smiled at Beth and try to stop herself from hugging her.  
  
- You dont have to call me Queen here Beth, you're the only Queen in your tribe.  
  
- I know, but since i've been little, Daddy has been telling me stories about you and your friend Xena. You will always be the Greatest Queen the amazons has ever known. Its an honor to finally meet ya.  
  
Gabrielle was blushing so Ares tell her daughter about Gabrielle's modesty.  
  
- She will always try to deny her acts, claiming it was natural or that she did nothing... The problem with Gabrielle sweetheart is that she doesnt see herself at her full potentials....  
  
Breaking the peace between them, Gabrielle felt her anger for him, once again. It was definitely a Love & Hate relationship that was going on between the two of them...  
  
  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
  
  
- Come with me Gabrielle ! We gotta get prepare for the ceremony. See you later Daddy ! !  
  
- A ceremony ? What ceremony ?  
  
- You will be my guest of honor.... Come....  
  
- I dont think I...  
  
- Cut of the protestations ! this is an order from your Queen....Sorry im not use of that behavior ! ! !  
  
Beth and Gabrielle both laughed. Gabrielle was amazed to see what a wonderful work Ares did when he raised his daughter......Gabrielle was helping Beth with her hair when she realized that the young girl was obviously staring at her.  
  
- What is it Beth ? Is there something wrong ?  
  
- No ! I'm just trying to figure out why Daddy bring you here. Not that Im not happy... He had never brought anybody here. And he had certainly never said to anyone that I was his daughter. Maybe now its safe to tell it. Or he only wants to make me happy by finally meeting you.. Yeah ! Thats probably it.  
  
- You know that you have a wonderful hair Beth ? I use to have a similar one instead of THAT ! !  
  
- OH ! But I love your hair. You dont always have it in your eyes and during battles it bothers to have an hair like mine. Do you regret ?  
  
- Regrets ? About what ?  
  
- Having your hair cut.  
  
- Sometimes... But there was no choice then.  
  
- Yup ! And between you and me, its more sexy short hair dont you think ?  
  
- Well.......I.... never thought about it. But with long hair you can do whatever you want in it. Let me show you.  
  
Quickly, Beth jumped in Gabrielle's arms. She gave her a long hug. Beth looked at Gabrielle, puzzeled.  
  
- I feel so comfortable with you. I feel like i've known you for a long long time. But It's not possible isnt ? I guess Its because i've never been close to a woman. Its probably how it feels to have a mother...  
  
- Thats really a nice thing to say. You remind me of my daughter you know..  
  
- You have a daughter ? Dad never told me that. What is she like ?  
  
- Hum.. Few people knew about her because she died when she was really young. She was a lot like you. As I said, you remind me of her, but not in a painful way. You remind me the joy of beeing a mother.... How you can be proud.  
  
- Tell me more about her please. I'd like to know her name and....  
  
- I'm so sorry Beth but it's still painful to talk about her. She was my Hope....... And I lost her.... Tell me about your mother. I didnt knew Ares had a wife and kids...  
  
- Dont try to fool me Gabrielle, you know who my mother is........  
  
  
  
Beth became really calm and almost angry..........  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9.  
  
  
  
- Me ? Your mother ? I didnt even know Ares had a daughter so..  
  
-Really ? Then I'm really sorry. But...... I'm sure I know you from somewhere... And why would Daddy brang you here and revealed his secret ? ? I have to find out... I'll talk to him later.... Let's just forget to talk about the ones who rests in peace for tonight ok ?  
  
- You got yourself a deal little Queen....  
  
Gabrielle felt relieved..... She didnt want to talk about Hope right now.. With this new event, this was too much to deal with for her. She felt like she needed to be alone. But she couldnt be for now. Beth was so happy to be her. They got changed and Ares joined them few time after.  
  
- Wow ! You two look amazing. You really are two Queens.  
  
But Ares havent looked at Beth. His eyes were fully on Gabrielle. Both of them were wearing a Queen's long dress. And the green one of Gabrielle was making her eyes sparkles even more then the stars in the sky. Gabrielle saw all of that in Ares's eyes. She felt incredibly alive. She wasnt able to take her eyes off him too. They went for the dinner. Ares sat between his girls. They had a wonderful dinner except that it seems that every Amazons present here was thinking, like Beth, that Gabrielle was a kind of Hero. She tried to deny it but she was outnumbered. She laughed and told them to believe what they want. Ares fought all the evening against the desire to be alone with Gabrielle, somewhere. Gabrielle met his eyes and smile tenderly at him. At this right moment, he knew he couldnt deny it anymore. He was incredibly in love with this girl. How ironic ! He had to tell her fast. He wanted her to marry him and bear his child. And everything else involved in a wedding. On her side, Gabrielle felt more puzzled wich more minute passing. She really need time alone to think about all that. After the dinner, she went for a long walk, alone. But not for long, she quickly felt Ares' s presence by her side. He didnt say a word and they looked at each other for a long time. They never knew who made the first step but, they found themselves kissing passionnately. Ares transported them in his bedroom and they spent the night together....... When she woke up next morning, Gabrielle reached for Ares and, to her surprise, found herself alone in the big bed. Where was he ? At least she would have time to think. She have come up here for answers and she found even more questions. And of course she found herself in love with Ares. What am I goin to do ? With pink flashes and sparkles, Aphrodite appeared sitting on the bed.  
  
- Hello Gabrielle ! I think you need my help or what ?  
  
- hum....Maybe. i think I'm in love with Ares..  
  
- I knew it ! Where is the problem sweety ?  
  
- I'm not sure if he loves me back Dite. He always have been trying to catch Xena and now he is in love with me ? It's kinda hard to believe Do you see my point ? I dont wanna be hurt again.  
  
- Gabrielle, trust me, I know these things. Ares is totally devoted to you. He would give his life for you. Well, he did this already. As if, you two should talk and decide on what to do. Either you should marry or never see each other again.  
  
Aphrodite laughed when she saw the panic in Gabrielle's face.  
  
- Cant stand the though of not seeing him again huh ? You know what you have to do. Go for it little one. Gotta go Love buiseness ! ! !  
  
Yes, she knew. But first, she had the found Ares. She dresses and go looking for him. Ares, was thinking too. And, without the help of his sister, he came to the same conclusion than his beloved....... 


	3. Part 3

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
It has been quite a shock for Ares to discover that he really wanted to marry Gabrielle. He knew that if he only asked her to stay with him, she wouldnt. She would think he wasnt serious and didnt love her. Well, he does. And he was ready to do anything to prove it to her. Now that he was a mortal, he wasnt affraid anymore to be in love with a woman. He wouldnt have to see grow old and eventually, dies. He wouldnt be left all alone, heartbroken. They will grow old together, with their family. Ares was totally day-dreaming. So much thinking about the fututre that he didnt heard Gabrielle calling for him. She touched his arm and he came back to reality. They shared a delicious smile, happy to be reunited. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. His heart starts beating faster. He hold her close to him and press his lips against hers, tenderly. She smiled at him in a way that made him feel so powerful just like if he had his powers back. She made him feel special.  
  
- I think we need to talk Ares.  
  
- I guess you're right. He sighed and hope she wasnt going to leave.  
  
- I really need to know what you are up to.. No, dont be affraid, i dont think I'm part of a plan of yours or something. But i need to know what I really mean to you and what we're gonna do. We cannot continue like this. And I cant stay here. I wanna live elsewhere than on Mt. Olympus. I wanna see my friends and family. You got my point ?  
  
- Yes I did. As long as you're willing to stay with me, everything could be arranged. You wanna live elsewhere, thats alright, you can choose wherever you want. What you mean to me ? Thats quite simple beautiful, I love you. More than I ever loved anybody, if I ever really loved someone before you. May be its the fact that I'm mortal now that gives me possibility to feel things that much, I dont know and I dont care. I'm perfectly happy when I'm with you. The solution is simple, I dont wanna lose you ever. He knelt down in front of her and took her hand in his. Gabrielle, would you make me the happiest man on earth by accepting to become my wife ?  
  
Gabrielle gasped, and a tear ran down her face. Ares smiled at her and put his hand in his pocket. He opened his hand to revealed a ring. The most beautiful jewel Gabrielle ever saw. A delicate gold ring with a little red rose on top. It was shining like it was magic. Ares stood up and erase her tears with his hand. He looked at her, waiting for an answer. She slowly look at him. She finally whispered, `` Yes !`` He put the ring on her finger. She suddenly felt different. He smiled at her.  
  
- Gabrielle ! You dont have any idea how I am happy right now. You couldnt please me more. We're gonna leave a long long life of happiness together.  
  
- Yes. We were meant to be together. Thats why you saved me and that you couldnt hurt me too much in the past. Thats why you are the father of my Grand-Daughter, too.  
  
- Oh, Oh. I dont know how to annonce this to Beth. How is she gonna react ? She's gonna be fine, she already likes you. She'll be pleased to know that you will be her new mother.  
  
- I'm not so sure about that Ares. When we met, I was only your friend and hers. Now I'm about to become your wife, she'll may see me as a danger. She could think that I will be some kind of competition for your affection.  
  
- No. Betty's not like that. She's perfect just like you. She will be happy for us.  
  
- You know her more than I do. You should be right, I hope.  
  
- I am always right little girl ! Have faith in me. Now, what about spending some time in our bedroom to celebrate ?  
  
- I would have to refuse that. I wanna wait until we are really married.  
  
- Want me to get Cupid ? He could marry us in minutes.  
  
- No, Ares. I want a real wedding with my friends. Not today, not tomorrow. I wanna have time to prepare.  
  
- oh Gosh ! I should have asked you later than.....  
  
- Stop teasing me ! thats not funny. Wedding is serious.  
  
- I know, I know.  
  
They started fighting, for fun, of course. They were fighting until they fell on the ground. They quickly found each other' s mouth. They kissed, kissed and kissed, until they ran out of air. Gabrielle thought that she must g by herself for some time or she wouldnt be able to refuse his favors. Not that she didnt want to sleep with him, but she felt like it was better to wait until the wedding..  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10.... ( hey guys i got an incredible writer's block here, it took me severals days before i could write this.)  
  
  
  
- So, you're really leaving sweety ?  
  
- I have to. I need some time alone and by the way, I'll catch up with Beth. I wanna be the one to tell her. Dont you agree ?  
  
- Maybe. But I'd better be with you when you tell her. But do as you wish, I trust you. If things get rough with my daughter I'll come to help you.  
  
- No Ares. I dont want you to watch over me. If I need your help I will call for you ok ? Can I have your word with this ? You wont watch over me ?  
  
- Ok I wont...  
  
- Promise me Ares.... I wont believe you if you dont.  
  
- Alright, I give you my word.. You can trust me baby....  
  
- I always knew I could. I'm gonna miss you...  
  
- I'll miss you too. Why dont you stay ?  
  
- I have to go right now or I'll never be able to leave.....  
  
She gave him a sweet but not short good-bye kiss, and she left. Ares watched her go and stand alone in the main hall of Mt.Olympus....  
  
It took Gabrielle an entire day to arrive at Beth' Amazon's camp. She was exhausted when she finaly arrived. Sure to be warm welcome, she directly headed for the Queen's hut. Without knocking, she entered, willing to surprise the girl. She did more than she wanted to. As she entered, she quickly saw someone escapind by the rear door, and a little Beth blushing and trying to make order in her clothes and hair. Gabrielle laughed and Beth began to blush harder. Gabrielle stop laughing and stared at the young embarassed girl in front of her. She nod her head with an amused smile.  
  
- I'm sorry Beth, I should have knocked....I would now..But I never though you wouldnt be alone in here...  
  
- Oh thats alright... I'm lucky it wasnt dad.. You wont tell him dont you ?  
  
- Tell him what ? That your hair was not in order ? ? He doesnt really care about female details like that you know...  
  
- Thank you Gabrielle. I owe you one I guess. What brings you here and especially without Daddy ?  
  
- I came for a visit. I wanted to have a conversation with you.  
  
- Well, it seems important. Gimme a minute or two, I'll be right back..  
  
- Take your time.....  
  
Gabrielle smiled and though that even the Queen Beth herself was affraid of her father finding out that she has a boy-friend. Things never changed. And she really doubted that Ares would be a very angry father trying to protect her daughter. She also wondered how a man could be welcome in a amazon camp and were did Beth met him. But the most important thing, who was it ? But first things first, she gotta announce the wedding to Beth.  
  
- Ok, I'm ready Gabrielle. What do you wanna talk about ?  
  
- Well, its about your father and me.....  
  
Gabrielle started explain how she fell in love with Ares and how he fell for her. She hope she was finding the right words. At first Beth was listening at her with a smile, but with more she was hearing, her expression started to change. Her eyes sparkled with anger and she wasnt smiling anymore. Gabrielle tried to calm her but all she said didnt seem to work.  
  
- Get out of my camp immediately.  
  
- I know you might be upset by this Beth I can perfectly understand and I wanted you to know that your father will always love you and...  
  
- Didnt you hear me ? I said get out of this camp and dont ever come back until I said so....  
  
- Beth, I'm sorry......  
  
- GET OUT OF HERE ! ! ! ! !  
  
As she screamed, Gabrielle saw lightening in the sky and she heard thunder not far. She got out and the rain began to fall in the same time, Beth starts crying.....  
  
  
  
Chapter 11...  
  
Aphrodite appeared beside Ares and she took his arm and held it tighly.  
  
- You felt it too sis, huh ?  
  
- I know I felt something, but what was it ? I dont like this.  
  
- I dont like this either. But the fact is that I felt this before, but I cant seem to remember when. I just hope Gabby's alright.  
  
- Believe me big bro, it will take more than that to stop Gabrielle and it felt like a god thing anyway. And by the way, because you love her, you will feel it if something happened to her. Its the only power that the mortals have, to know when something happens to their loved ones.  
  
- You like reminding me that I'm mortal dont you ?  
  
- Sorry, I only wanted to comfort you... Anyway, gotta go...  
  
Gabrielle walked a long time in the rain and she finaly decide on where to make camp. She looked for some dry wood to make fire. She sat in front of the fire and tried to understand Beth's reaction. She had expected that she would be upset, but never like this. It will be a long way before the three of us making an happy family. At least she was right and Ares wrong, Beth was upset. She sighed and mad a little sad smile. But she stood up and got prepared for battle when she heard steps coming beside her. She faced an young blond man.  
  
- Dont move or I'll hurt you.  
  
- I wont move miss. I just came here because I smelled fire and I'm wet so I was wondering if you're willing to share it with me. I can give you my sword to prove I'm not dangerous.  
  
Gabrielle smiled at him and sat down.  
  
- The fire has been given by the gods for all humans, of course I'll share it with you and you dont need to give me your sword, just put it on the ground where I can keep an eye on it. That is until I trust you.  
  
- Thank you. May I ask why a pretty woman like you is traveling alone by this tempest ?  
  
- Its not an tempest anymore. But I love to be alone...  
  
- I understand. I used too some time ago too, but I fell in love and now its painful to be alone.  
  
- Whats your name ? Mine is Gabrielle.  
  
- Gabrielle ? Like the Queen of the Amazons ? ? ? I heard a lot about you. My name is Nathaniel.  
  
n Thats a nice name. Are you from around here ?  
  
n Not really. But I will stay here when I'll be married.  
  
n You really look like someone who is really in love Nathaniel.  
  
n Yes I am. And with the prettiest girl in the whole world, no offense ? But, you really DO look like my beloved... How come ? Maybe you know her or something ? Her name is.....  
  
n Lemme guess. Beth ?  
  
n So you really know her. ?  
  
n I'm about to marry her father. So lets say that I know her...  
  
n You're the one who came in the hut earlier ?  
  
n I'm sorry about that.... I should've knocked before. It was rude.  
  
n My dad never knocked at doors, he always said that traveling with Hercules made him forget all gentleman's things....  
  
n Hercules ? Your dad knew Hercules ? He is a good friend of mine.  
  
n Oh yeah ! Xena right ? She is your best friend so you got friend with Hercules, than, its sure you knew my dad too, he was Hercules's bestfriend in the whole world.  
  
n Iolaus is your dad ? You're not kidding me right ?  
  
n Yes, Iolaus was my dad....The greatest dad....  
  
n Why was ? is he ?  
  
n Yes, unfortunately, my dad is dead......  
  
n Nathaniel, your dad was the dearest friend you could have. I'm sure he was a very good dad and good husband.  
  
n He certainly was a good dad. Good husband, another story, he always talked to me about an angel he fell in love with. So perfect he never had the courage to told her his true feelings...  
  
When Gabrielle realised than the young man was talking about her, she let go the tears that she had held for so long. She cried over Iolaus, Nathaniel, Beth and herself, maybe a little for Hope too...She fell asleep knowing that she could truly trust Nathaniel...... 


	4. Part 4

Chapter 12  
  
When Gabrielle woke up, the sun was shining high in the sky. Thats means she overslept. She lokked for Nathaniel but he wasnt there anymore. Has he left ?  
  
- Good morning Gabrielle !  
  
- Nathaniel ? Where are you ?  
  
- I'm coming, wait a minute.  
  
Nathaniel came out of the woods with a basket full of strawberries and rasberries.  
  
- I was looking for something to eat, unfortunately, thats all i could find. I didnt want to go to far in the woods.  
  
- That will be just perfect. I just LOVE strawberries !  
  
- Beth is crazy about it too. Are you sure you're not related to her somehow ?  
  
- Except that I will marry her father, no.  
  
- Who is her father exactly ? She never introduced me to him. I think he's an important man but I never saw him.  
  
- You mean you dont know who her father is ?  
  
- No I dont. Why ? he is really someone important ? He must be, because Beth became Queen really young, so he must have helped her.  
  
- I cant answer you Nathaniel. If Beth havent told you, its because she had her own reasons. She will tell you someday. But you can ask it to her.  
  
- Please, tell me Gabrielle !  
  
- No, I cant. Beth is already mad at me I dont want to make things worst.  
  
- Alright ! I will ask her later.  
  
- Yes go to her today, I know she is upset and will need someone to talk to. Beside that, I think that you really look like your dad. He must have been really proud of you Nathaniel.  
  
- Yeah. I guess he was. But I miss him.  
  
- Of course you miss him. Iolaus was a lovely man, loved by everyone around him, he made people laughed too. He truly was a wonderful man.  
  
Both of them were having tears in their eyes so they changed the subject. Nathaniel decided to go ask if he can see Beth. They had to separate but they knew they would meet again, of course, Gabrielle was marrying the father of the woman he loved. They huged. Nathaniel left, and Gabrielle started packing her stuff. Dite appeared.  
  
- Thats so sad ! ! ! Iolaus dead ! ! thats incredible and I didnt even knew.  
  
- Aphrodite ! What are you doing here ? Are you watching over me ?  
  
- Yup, sometimes I look up to see how you're doing and I saw this cuty young man I couldnt help myself I listened to your conversation. Now I see why he is so cute, its from his daddy.  
  
- But I've got other things in mind than think about my dead friend. I'll mourn him later. Now I've got to concentrate on Beth.  
  
- Things didnt work out the way you excepted them to ?  
  
- Not really. She is so angry at me I dont know why. Do you think I should tell her who was her mother ?  
  
- I dont know sweety, its a rugh question you are the only one who knows what to do. You always did. Ok, gotta go, see ya later...  
  
  
  
Gabrielle decided that she would try again to talk to Beth, if she didnt succeed, she'll call for Ares and he'll decide what to do next. So, she begin to walk to the Amazon camp. She hoped that she will be warm welcome. She was thinking and she didnt saw the hole in front of her, it looked like a trap. And she fell right in. Stupid me ! How am I gonna get out of this. She tried to get up and noticed her ankle was painful, she wasnt able to get up. She was trapped. She fell inconscious, thinking that she should call Ares.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13...  
  
  
  
When Gabby woke up, her ankle was still hurting but someone had put a bandage around it. She looked around her to see where she was. She was in a little jail or dungeon, she wasnt sure about it. The only thing she was sure of, was that it was from an amazon's camp. Probably Beth's camp. She knocked at the door to talk to the guard.  
  
- What do you want ?  
  
- Who is the Queen of this camp ?  
  
- Our Queen is Beth the greatest one, you didnt know THAT ?  
  
- Take me to her, please.  
  
- You're kiding right ? We found you in our territory without permission. The Queen has nothing to do with that.  
  
- I said, take me to your Queen, if you wont, I'll go by myself and you'll regret it believe me.  
  
- Let me laugh ok ? HAHAHA ! How a little thing like you can escape from here ? ? ? ?  
  
- Watch it, I'll show you...  
  
The guard looked at her, with a big smile meaning she didnt believe in Gabrielle's strengh. Gabrielle drop a big kick on the door with a wonderful flip, and the door fell. The guard just stood there, speechless. Before she could call for others, Gabby put a hand on her mouth.  
  
- You got any other questions girl ? Take me to your Queen, I really need a chat with her.  
  
The guard did as Gabrielle told and took her to the Queen's hut. The guerd went first to annouce a visitor to her Queen.  
  
- Someone wants to see you my Queen.  
  
- I dont want to be disturb by anyone !  
  
- But she really insisted on seeing you quickly.  
  
- She ? ? repeated Beth suspiciously, who is this she ? An amzon from my tribe ?  
  
- I dont think so my Queen, but she looks like a warrior, maybe she is from another tribe far from here.  
  
- I dont care of what you think, I dont wanna see her.  
  
- But you got to listen to what I have to say Beth, believe me.  
  
- Gabrielle ! You here ! How could you dare ? Leave us alone, back to your post in the dungeon.  
  
- I know you said you didnt want to see me until you said so, but I really want things to work out between us. We'll be seeing each other often since I'm marrying your father. Beside, I thought we were friends.  
  
- My friend ? ! ? You only only pretend to be my friend to please Daddy. You never liked me. You used me to get to my dad.  
  
- You're right on one thing Beth. I never liked you. Because the forst minute I saw you, I loved you. Yes, I really care about you. Like I would have loved my own daughter and more than your mother would have been able to.  
  
- you dont know that ! You dont know a single thing about my mother.  
  
- I know more than you think I do Beth. I know more than everyone. I guess It's time to tell you the thruth, I know your mother.  
  
- What are you saying ? ? ? ? It's IMPOSSIBLE ! ! ! ! You said you didnt knew her. You lied to me ?  
  
- I had too. At first I didnt knew your were her daughter, but Ares finaly told me.  
  
Beth started crying and the rain began to fall outside. Gabrielle noticed something was strande but didnt know what. She saw Nathaniel coming from the rear door. He just stood there until Gabrielle slowly called his name. He ran to Beth and carried her in his arms.  
  
- Daddy ! ! ! ! ! ! Ares God of War I want you here immediately.  
  
As she screamed her anger, they all heard thunder outside. Ares quickly appeared beside her. Nathaniel was totaly surprised by this apparition. Aphrodite followed Ares.  
  
  
  
Chapter 14...  
  
- Here was were those strange feelings came from. Ares your daughter has something special...  
  
- I knew it ! everytime she cries, rain falls, when she screams its thundering. Dont you see, Beth is a God just like her parents. How its possible that you didnt sensed her powers before, Ares ?  
  
- Dont accuse me my love. When she was young, I blocked her powers. I didnt want her to be different from others and, I admit it, I was a little affraid of her using her powers for bad like her mother. I totaly forgot about them since now.  
  
- Thats why she is so full of anger, we have to release her powers, or it will drive her crazy. She was so sweet before. She has to be again. Lets help her. Answered Aphrodite.  
  
Aphrodite knelt down beside her niece and made her glow. Beth grin in pain and lift up from the ground. Aphrodite looked surprised and Beth opened her eyes and came back to the ground.  
  
- Ok, I, I, have to go.. Ares come and see me tonight, we really need to talk.  
  
- Oh ! Ares, do something for her eyes please they were so pretty before.  
  
- My eyes ? Whats wrong with my eyes ? ?  
  
- Nothing sweety, let me get them back to normal, at least I can still do THAT.  
  
Beth stand up, looking more beautiful than before, if it was possible. Her powers released were giving her something more. But Gabrielle couldnt tell what. Ares looked at Nathaniel.  
  
- Who are you ? What are you doing here ? ?  
  
- I'm Nathaniel... Sir, It's an honor to meet you sir.  
  
- Explain this to me Beth ! Who is this young man ?  
  
- I'm in love with him dad. I dont have to explain anything else, you and Gabrielle, on the other hand have a lot to tell me.  
  
- Later. I wanna know more about this man. You are in love with my daughter ? I'm warning you to treat her right. Who is your dad I hope he is a great warrior or you' re good enough for my daughter.  
  
- Ares ! thats enough ! Beth can decide herself who is good enough for her. And if you want to know, yes Nathaniel's father was a great warrior. You actually knew him well. His father's name was Iolaus. Is that remind you something ?  
  
- Iolaus like Hercules's best friend ?  
  
- Exactly !  
  
- Daddy ? ?  
  
- Yes darling what it is ?  
  
- I want you out of here. I need to talk with Gabrielle alone. Maybe she will expalin me a lot. Go see aunty, Nathaniel, you too you must go but dont too far, I'll rejoin you after my speaking with Gabrielle.  
  
- Alright sweetheart. Gabrielle I'll catch with you later, dont you think it's time for us to plan our wedding ? ?  
  
With a charming smile, he disapeared. Nathaniel gave a little kiss to Beth and leave to two girls alone.  
  
- Now we can talk heart to heart Gabrielle or should I say mommy ?  
  
- I know everything Gabrielle, didnt you missed me, MOTHER ? ?  
  
- NO ! that cant be. Hope ? ? Is that you ?  
  
Beth looked at Gabrielle and starts to laugh, but not with Beth's laugh with an evil laugh. Gabrielle lokked for a way to escape, but Beth - Hope just looked at the doors and they all closed.........  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15....  
  
- Hope ? Where is Beth ? How can you be there ?  
  
- Gabrielle, help me please. I dont know whats going on with me.  
  
Gabrielle finaly noticed thats Beth's eyes never came back to normal. Hope was taking over her daughter to have her body and her powers.  
  
- I wont let you win this battle Hope. You took my daughter from me once, you wont this time.  
  
- She is not your daughter, she is mine ! !  
  
- you never loved her. Ares did and he took care of her, and I will now.  
  
- you never loved me. How can you love her ? You tried to kill me so many times. I wont let you control her and all her powers.  
  
- I loved you Hope. Thats why I had to stop you. I still love you, you're my daughter. But spare Beth, she is like your sister in my heart. I love you both.  
  
Hope suddenly fell on the ground and seemed battling against herself. Gabrielle had a vision in the same time. She saw Michael, the arcangel, he said that the other gods had to fall so that the only god of love could rules. The god of love, could it be Beth ? ? Finaly, Gabrielle saw something coming out from the body on the floor. She ran to her.  
  
- Beth ! Beth ! are you alright sweetheart ?  
  
Beth slowly opened her eyes. Gabrielle had her wonderful smile. Beth's eyes were green again. She huged her tigh.  
  
- I love you Beth, I really do.  
  
- I know thats why I came back. I couldnt let her hurt you. Thats all she wanted. Who was she ? Was she your daughter ? ? Why she was after me ?  
  
- Yes this was Hope, my daughter. You dont know why she was there ? Hope is your mother Beth.  
  
- I knew. I heard you two talking. But I couldnt believed it. My mother a monster like that ? so that means your my grand-mother ? thats so strange.  
  
- You'll get used to it. Just like I did....  
  
During the same time, Ares went to see his sister.  
  
- What it is Dite ?  
  
- Something's wrong with Beth! She became too powerful when I released her powers. Her anger didnt disapeared, it increased. She wasnt herself anymore.  
  
- What are you talking about ? I let Gabby alone with her ? Do you you think she is in trouble ?  
  
- I dont know Ares. And I dont like it.  
  
- Come on ! Just take a look at what they're doing.  
  
Thats what they did. They saw Beth on the floor and Gabrielle holding her and trying to wipe her tears. The scene was touching. They seemed so close, just like Gabrielle with Xena but on a different way. Just like Beth was her daughter of blood. It was almost that.  
  
At least, Beth was now enjoying the fact of them getting married. They would only have to announce Xena and Ares most go talk to this guy, Nathaniel. He had to know what was his intentions with his daughter........... He said good-bye to his sister and appeared beside Nathaniel who was fishing. The young man didnt expect Ares beside him. He was so surprised, he fell into the lake. Ares couldnt stop laughing. Maybe he was going to like the young man after all...... 


	5. Epilogue

Chapter 16..... AN HAPPY ENDING.....  
  
  
  
Severals weeks later.....  
  
It's a suuny day in the calm village. A tall dark hair woman is outside the house and is looking to the sky. She sighed. She needed to be alone for a time. Today was the wedding's day and still, Xena haven't fully understand and get used to the fact of Ares and Gabrielle beeing in love. This was tough to swallow. When she had to watch Gabrielle go away with Perdicus, it hurts but she agreed. But, Ares ! ! Since Gabrielle had come to Amphipolis to announce her wedding, amazings events and announcments haven't stop. First, Ares has a lovely daughter, who is actually Gabrielle's grand- daughter. And this same young woman was in love with Iolaus's son. That was enough to drive someone crazy. They were lucky, though, that everyone liked each other. Gabrielle had insisted on the fact that there will not be any fight, physics or verbals, in her house. It seemed all perfect, except for Xena's feelings and the competition between Beth and Eve. Strangely, the two girls didnt get along at all. First, Eve seemed to like Nathaniel and everything went wrong between them since. Xena sighed again deeply and she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
- Ares, what do you want ?  
  
- Are you alright ? I could feel your worry from my room.  
  
- How can I be alright ? My whole world is upside down once again because of you !  
  
- Don't be mad at me Xena. I understand how you feel, but remember that we didnt plan nothing. We fell deeply in love thats all. And no one is suffering by my fault. I'm a new man ! ! !  
  
- I guess you're right ! I just have to get used to. Its hard but I'll deal with it. Hey ! You know me ! With reflections, I think its a good thing you probably belong together, somehow.....  
  
- Thats nice of you to say that Xena !  
  
- The only thing I'll never get used too, its this just alike Gabrielle (Beth) calling you Daddy ! ! Hey, when are they going to get married ? Nathaniel and your daughter I mean.  
  
- I dont know. Actually, I dont think this young man has the nerve to ask her hand. She could have had a prince, a king, someone important....  
  
- But Beth is in love with Nathaniel and you'll have to accept that fact.  
  
- I know, I know Gabrielle is always saying this. What do you want ? I want to best for her. She deserves the best.  
  
- Dont you think the best for her is to be with the one she loves ? Anyway, she doesnt need your permission, she is more powerful than you, my dear Ares.  
  
- Oh ! Shut it up would you ? You dont need to remind me ok ?  
  
The two of them laughed as Gabrielle went outside, looking for Xena. She saw them together, laughing like old friends. She should have been happy to see that they finally got along but, she felt jealous. She nodded her head, she trusts Xena and Ares, they both loved her. She put a smile on her face and went to them to discuss. They've been looking for their old friends for a long time, but finaly concluded that they were all deads. Aphrodite was still looking for them. It was easier for her, and she took Beth with her, to teach her how to control her powers. Aphrodite's lessons had been good on Beth, she was a true godess now. The two godess will be back on time for the ceremony, they were expecting Virgil anytime, Lila and Xena's mother were already there. And Xena was secretely hoping that Hercules will not look too old. Cupid was going to celebrate the wedding. Xena and Gabrielle, decided to go prepare the last details on Gabrielle's dress. Eve joined them. Aphrodite appeared with Beth, both were smiling.  
  
- Hey sweety ! Guess who we found ? Your friend thief !  
  
- Autolycus ? You mean he is alive ?  
  
- An old man, but alive. He is talking outside with Daddy and Hercules. I cant wait to meet Hercules, he is my uncle right ?  
  
- Yup, Beth. You will have everyone who's alive of your family with you for the wedding.  
  
- Alright everyone ! ! My dress is all ready. The ceremony will be perfect. Let's go see our friends because soon I will not be aloud to see them.  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
  
  
They all agreed and went outside to meet the group. There was Ares, Hercules, Autolycus, Virgil, Lila and Xena's mother. They were all happy to see each other again.  
  
- Autolycus, I'm so happy you could make it. My wedding wouldnt have been the same without you....  
  
- I really believed the rumors when they said you and Xena were deads. I cant believe you're here and about to marry Ares ?  
  
Gabrielle huged him and he finaly noticed Beth.  
  
- Gabrielle ! You didnt told me you had a daughter. She looks just like you. I'm please to meet you young lady.  
  
- Well, It's more Ares's daughter than mine, but I'm about to become her mother. Right Betty ?  
  
- Right mom !  
  
- Hercules ! I'm so happy to see you. I see that time havent been too cruel on you my friend.  
  
- Gabrielle ! It's good to see you too. Introduce me to my niece, I'd really like to know her. Xena ? Is that pretty girl Eve ?  
  
- Yup, thats my daughter.  
  
- You must be really proud of her.  
  
- Dont worry I am.  
  
Gabrielle noticed that Virgil and Nathaniel were talking together not far from the group.  
  
- Virgil ! How have I missed you !  
  
She took them by the hands and said :  
  
- You two must come with me. You have to meet everyone. There is a lot of friends of your fathers here. They will be glad to meet you. Nathaniel you will meet Hercules.  
  
Hercules was pretty touched when he saw Nathaniel and Virgil. He had no idea Joxer was dead. Autolycus was glad too. Cyrene's invited everyone to take a refreshment inside the house. Ares took Gabrielle by the arm just before she reached the door.  
  
- Wait a minute ! Soon, I wont be aloud to see you. Cant I have a few minutes alone with you ?  
  
- All the time you want my love. I'm all yours.  
  
They kissed tenderly for a few moments. Ares noticed Virgil standing there looking at them. He decided to go inside to let them talk.  
  
- Virgil ! Come here and give me a hug. Whats wrong with you ?  
  
- It's kinda strange to see you with Ares. All my life I've heard my dad saying he havent bee special enough for you. I wonder what he would have said of this. But if you,re happy, he would have been too. I just hope Ares knows how lucky he is to have you Gabrielle.  
  
- I think he does. Thats nice to say that Virgil. I wish things could have been different between your dad and me or.... between you and me... Lets go join the others ok ? Or soon, I'll be crying.  
  
  
  
Inside the house, everyone were chatting. It was strange to see Ares getting along wih them. The lost of his godhood had been a good thing after all. She looked at her friends, one after all. She loved them so much. She was glad they were all here for this special day. Soon, the girls had to go upstairs in Gabrielle's room to get prepare. Gabrielle's wedding dress was magnificient. Aphrodite had helped with it and provide a pretty dress for Beth too. Once Gabrielle was dressed, Everyone wanted to hug her.  
  
- Ok, I'd like to say a few words before we go in the garden. Each of you is special for me and I love you all. Xena, you know you've been everything to me for these past years, I'll always love you. Aphrodite, you are a great friend, you've help me often, and you are about to become my sister.Lila, I know you are my real sister and I love you so much. Eve, I consider you like my daughter and I'll continue to love you like this even when I'll be mother too. And Beth, you're like a part of me. You really are my daughter.......  
  
  
  
Gabriellle,s eyes were filled with tears so she stopped before starting crying.  
  
- The time has come Gabrielle. Lets go.  
  
- I'm ready.....  
  
  
  
Chapter 18....  
  
  
  
Everyone was sitting in the garden. It was beautiful, there was flowers everywhere. Ares was standing beside Cupid, looking nervous. Gabrielle slowly walk down the alley to go to Ares. The couple had decide to make their own vows.  
  
- Gabrielle, you changed my life and made me a new man. For that I will be forever thankful. You gave me a pure gift, you offered my your heart, so with no hesitation, today I make you my wife and I promise to love and cherish you everyday of my life until death do us apart.  
  
- Ares, you give up your immortality to save my life. You showed me that love can really changes everything in someone and that you could find it in the strangest places. You gave me a daughter so far, and I will give you many childs and I promise my love for you will stay as strong as it is today for all my life.  
  
- You're married now. You can kiss your wife Ares now !  
  
Everyone applaused as Ares kissed Gabrielle. They could all see their joy. Their eyes were sparkling. Who could have thought this man was the God of War ? They went for dinner. Virgil accidentely bumped into Beth. He met her eyes and stay speechless. They were exactly like Gabrielle's. They keep staring at each other for a long time. Gabrielle smiled as she saw them. But she got a little worry too. Wasnt Beth in love with Nathaniel ? Before she could get really worried, she noticed Eve and Nathaniel laughing together. Maybe Eve and Beth would be able to make peace after all. Xena noticed Eve and Beth too. She smiled at her friend. Gabrielle hoped that Joxer was seeing this from heaven his son with my girl, its kinda ironic but it makes it all worthwhile. Another couple caught Gabrielle's attention, Xena and Hercules. The chemistry between them was as strong as before. Gabrielle was happy, things were working out for her loved one too.  
  
- It will be time now, my little one.  
  
- So soon ? Alright, lets go.  
  
It was time for the happy couple to leave their friends for their honeymoon. As usual, Gabrielle had hard time saying Good-Bye to everyone. And she would miss her little house too.  
  
- Behave yourself while your parents arent home Betty !  
  
- Alright Mom. I wont have any parties.  
  
Beth was taking care of the house since Ares and Gabrielle would be gone. She had invited any guest to stay as long as they wanted. Her second was taking care of the tribe for her. They all waved at the couple while they were going away. Xena sighed and Hercules put his arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on his chest......  
  
  
  
EPILOGUE....  
  
A month later, Gabrielle and Ares finaly got back. They found only Lila in their houses.  
  
- Whats goin on Lila ? Where is everybody ?  
  
- Beth has to go to her camp, her help was needing for something. Autolycus only stayed few days. Xena is somewhere outside with Hercules. And the young ones are gone for a walk. Did you two had good time ? I can see you,ve been keeping yourself busy sis !  
  
- Is that so obvious ?  
  
- No, not that much. Congratulations ! !  
  
- Gabrielle ! You're back !  
  
Xena entered the house with her pack and followed by Hercules.  
  
- Why do you have everything packed Xena ? Are you leaving ?  
  
- Yes come with me. I have a lot to tell you.  
  
- Is Hercules coming with you Xena ?  
  
- Yes, he will travel with us.  
  
- What about Eve ?  
  
- She is coming too. And thats not all, Nathaniel will be traveling with us for a while.  
  
- What ? Nathaniel ? What about Beth ? Is she angry ?  
  
- I dont think so. See, Beth and Nathaniel both decided that they werent made for each other after all.  
  
- And Eve has always liked him so they decided to be together. Let me guess, Virgil is still here right ? My little Beth and him really appreciate each other and he will be staying not far from here.  
  
- Yes, you can say it like that. Everything worked fine.  
  
- My daughter with Joxer's son and your girl traveling with Hercules and Iolaus's son. Life is ironic dont you think ?  
  
- Yes Gabrielle, but, gods, dont we love it ?  
  
- You're right Xena, you're right.............  
  
THE END................... ( thanks for reading it....milou ;0p ) 


End file.
